Rabbit Doubt
by zonazahar
Summary: Les lapins arriveront-ils à démasquer le loup avant que celui-ci ne les dévore tous? OS écrit pour un défi.


Rachel se réveilla avec une horrible douleur à la tête, comme si quelqu'un lui avait asséné un coup pour l'assommer. La dureté et la froideur du sol sur lequel elle était allongée lui fit très vite comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver là où elle était. Une fois que ses yeux commencèrent à être habitués à la lumière, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle et découvrit avec horreur le corps qui se vidait de son sang d'un des membres du glee club. Autour de la victime étaient présents toutes les autres personnes avec qui elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver lors des cours de Will Shuester. Ils étaient eux aussi en train de dormir, si on pouvait appeler « dormir », et se réveillèrent les uns après les autres. Personne ne parlait, tous trop choqués par le cadavre qui se trouvait devant eux. Un silence morbide s'installa petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'un des jeunes remarque autre chose d'anormal que le corps sans vie.

- Putain ! C'est qui l'enculé qui m'a tatoué un code barre sur le poignet ? S'exclama Santana en fixant son poignet droit.

Tous les autres regardèrent alors leur propre poignet et virent qu'ils avèrent eux aussi un code barre de tatoué dessus.

- Sugar ! Cria tout à coup Rory qui venait seulement de se réveiller et qui se précipita vers le corps de la jeune fille.

Bien qu'il y avait une marre de sang autour du corps de Sugar, l'irlandais avait espéré qu'elle allait pouvoir s'en tirer. Il lui fallu quelques dizaines de minutes, pendant lesquelles il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, pour réaliser qu'elle était bel et bien morte.

- Qui a fait ça ? Rugit-il avec une colère qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais on a intérêt de le découvrir rapidement si on ne veut pas tous y passer, dit alors Puck en fixant un des quatre murs de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

Ils regardèrent alors le mur en question où était écrit, avec ce qui semblait être le sang de Sugar, « Bienvenue à Rabbit Doubt ! ».

- Euh… ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Demanda Finn d'un air niais.

- Rabbit Doubt est un jeu qui fait fureur au Japon, expliqua Puck. Pour résumer simplement les règles du jeu, tous les joueurs sont des lapins, sauf l'un d'eux qui est en réalité un loup. Le loup s'occupe de tuer tous les lapins les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Si les lapins veulent survivre, ils doivent démasquer le loup… Nous avons tous un code barre et seul celui du loup nous permettra de sortir de ce bâtiment.

- Je ne veux pas être un lapin, fit Brittany qui était complètement traumatisée, je suis une licorne.

Santana alla la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter puis s'adressa à l'ensemble des membres du glee club pour essayer de régler cette affaire au plus vite.

- Si le fameux loup ne se dénonce pas tout de suite, je vous jure que j'en m'en occuperai personnellement quand je trouvai de qui il s'agit. Je n'en ai peut-être rien à foutre que cette pauvre conne soit morte, dit-elle en désignant Sugar, mais je verrai les choses d'une toute autre manière si quelqu'un ose toucher à un cheveu de Brittany.

A peine avait-elle fini de parler que l'irlandais l'attrapa par le col de sa tenue de cheerleader et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'as tué vu que tu t'en fiches qu'elle soit morte, vociféra-t-il.

- Du calme l'irlandais ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais prête à tous vous tuer sachant que « tous » inclus ma petite amie ?

Rory la lâcha, l'hispanique venait de marquer un point en disant cela. Ils essayèrent alors tous de trouver le loup en éliminant ceux qui tenaient trop à l'un d'entre eux pour ne pas pouvoir le tuer. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Sam et Mercedes étaient tous en couple et ne pouvaient donc pas être le loup. Il ne restait plus que trois personnes, Puck, Artie et Quinn. Tout le monde se rua alors sur l'iroquois qui avait l'air d'être le seul qui connaissait l'existence de ce jeu.

- Tuer moi si vous voulez mais vous n'arriverez jamais à sortir d'ici avec mon code barre, se défendit-il aussitôt. Et puis, qui vous dit que je suis le seul à connaître ce jeu ? Et surtout, qui vous dit que le loup est forcément une personne célibataire ?

- Bon, j'en ai marre. Je me casse, fit Santana alors que tout le monde réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Puck. Viens Britt.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Demanda Sam qui n'aimait l'idée que le groupe se sépare.

- Aucune idée mais je sais en tout cas que ce sera le plus loin possible de vous.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Quinn, elle s'apprêta à demander à sa meilleure amie de se joindre à elles pour mieux se défendre mais elle se dit très vite qu'elle ne devait avoir confiance en personne d'autre que Brittany. Elles ne partirent donc que toutes les deux et le groupe se scinda à plusieurs reprises par la suite. Il y eu d'abord Kurt, Finn, Rachel et Blaine qui sortirent de la pièce. Mike choisit d'adopter le même comportement que l'hispanique et décida de ne faire confiance qu'à Tina. Puck et Quinn se firent aveuglement confiance en espérant faire le bon choix. Sam décida de prendre Rory sous son aile avec l'accord de Mercedes qui était sûre que l'irlandais ne pouvait pas être le loup vu l'état dans lequel il était, le couple mixte accepta aussi qu'Artie reste avec eux mais n'ayant pas une confiance absolue envers lui, ils se dirent qu'ils devraient toujours y avoir quelqu'un qui allait devoir garder un œil sur l'handicapé.

Rachel se retrouva donc là, à déambuler dans un couloir aux murs gris avec son petit ami Finn ainsi que Kurt et Blaine. Elle était effrayée par l'idée de mourir très prochainement et aussi de perdre une personne en particulier, Quinn Fabray. Cette pensée la troubla, cette personne aurait normalement du être Finn, le garçon avec qui elle sortait et qui l'avait demandé en mariage mais non, elle s'inquiétait pour Quinn. La blonde le méritait-elle ? Non, certainement pas. Elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant plus de deux ans et même si elle s'était adoucit ces derniers temps, elle ne méritait toujours pas qu'elle se fasse un sang d'encre pour elle. Et pourtant, la petite brune était bien en train de se demander où pouvait bien se trouver la blonde en ce moment, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose depuis qu'elle était parti avec les trois garçons en la laissant avec les autres lycéens parmi lesquels se trouvait peut-être le loup.

- Finn…, fit la diva la gorge serrée de s'être imaginé la blonde en compagnie du tueur.

- Ca va aller Rachel, on va bientôt finir par trouver la sortie et on s'en ira le plus loin possible d'ici, la rassura-t-il.

- J'ai envie qu'on aille d'abord retrouver Quinn, je m'inquiète pour elle, avoua-t-elle.

- Hors de question ! Elle est peut-être le loup, pensa-t-il. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne reste que tous les quatre.

- Je suis sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Cette fille te déteste alors je n'ai pas envie qu'elle t'approche tant qu'on ne saura pas qui veut tous nous tuer.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si dangereuse que cela. Et puis, comme nous sommes quatre, on n'aura qu'à se relayer pour la surveiller si cela peut te rassurer.

- Rachel, quand je te dis que c'est non, c'est non ! S'énerva-t-il face à la détermination de sa petite amie.

La petite brune s'arrêta alors de marcher. Kurt et Blaine, qui n'avaient pas voulu intervenir juste présent, décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aider Finn à résonner Rachel parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps à chercher une fille qui avait peut-être envie de les tuer.

- Je propose qu'on essaye de sortir tous d'ici le plus rapidement possible et ensuite on ira prévenir la police pour faire sortir le reste du glee club, dit Kurt. Et comme Quinn a toujours très bien su se débrouiller toute seule, je suis sûre qu'elle arrivera à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on l'évacue de là.

- Non, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. Allez trouver la sortie dès maintenant si vous le voulez mais moi, je préfère la retrouver pour m'assurer qu'elle aille bien avant de m'enfuir.

- Rachel…, s'impatienta le quaterback.

- Non Finn, il n'y a pas de Rachel qui tienne. J'ai fait mon choix qui est d'aller chercher la personne pour qui je m'inquiète le plus ici. Et oui, il ne s'agit pas de toi Finn contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire mais il s'agit bien d'elle. L'idée de la perdre m'est insupportable, confia-t-elle. Et tu vois, j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose d'important…

- Rachel, la coupa le grand brun d'un ton plus calme. Je t'aime et je…

- Toi, moi, c'était une erreur, l'interrompit-elle à son tour en tournant les talons pour rejoindre la blonde.

De leur côté, Quinn et Puck n'essayaient pas de trouver la sortie, ils s'étaient contentés de se réfugier dans une petite pièce du bâtiment. Puck était persuadé que seul le code barre du loup leur permettrait de sortir d'ici et Quinn devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait sûrement raison car cela serait trop facile s'ils pourraient tous sortir avec leur propre code. Comme ils n'avaient ni montre, ni téléphone portable, ils ne savaient pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils étaient cachés, probablement deux ou trois heures mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient rester ici pour le moment en attendant que le nombre de lapins diminue petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux et le loup, en supposant que celui-ci n'était pas l'un d'eux. Cette perspective d'attendre que leurs amis se fassent tous tuer les uns après les autres n'était peut-être pas glorieuse pour leur compte mais ils voulaient rester en vie et était donc prêt à tous les abandonner.

- Bon, il est désormais évident qu'aucun de nous deux n'est le loup sinon l'autre serait déjà mort depuis longtemps, fit Quinn après un très long moment de réflexion.

- Comme on n'a rien d'autre à faire, on pourrait essayer de deviner de qui il s'agit, suggéra Puck pour passer le temps.

- Kurt et Brittany sont trop… enfin tu vois… pour l'être. Pour ce qui est des autres, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance… En tout cas, si on parvient à s'en sortir qu'avec quelques uns d'entre eux, j'espère que Rachel ne fera pas parti du lot parce qu'il est clair qu'elle se suicidera quand elle réalisera qu'elle ne pourra pas chanter de solo pour les nationales puisque nous serons certainement moins de douze dans la chorale.

Les deux jeunes se mirent alors à rire en s'imaginant la diva en train de se rendre compte de cela. La blonde eu alors une pensée pour elle, elle se demanda si elle était encore vivante à l'heure qu'il était et, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant, elle espérait que ce soit bien le cas.

Rachel était encore bel et bien vivante, elle était toujours à la recherche de Quinn et commençait à désespéré de ne pas la trouver. Elle pu en tout cas constater plusieurs choses, pendant sa recherche, à propos de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le bâtiment avait l'air d'être immense, ce qui faisait qu'il était difficile de ne pas s'y perdre. On ne pouvait pas non plus s'y enfuir à travers les fenêtres car elles avaient toutes des barreaux comme celles des prisons et crier à l'aide ne servait à rien puisqu'elle avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vie aux alentours. Comme elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit avant de trouver la blonde, elle parcouru les différents couloirs et pièces avec le plus de discrétion possible et elle s'arrêtait tous les dix mètres pour tendre l'oreille afin de savoir si elle était toujours seule ou pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans une pièce d'où aucun son ne parvenait, elle reçu un coup de poing en plein dans son nez. Elle se mordit avec force la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur tandis qu'elle faisait fasse à deux de ses camarades.

- Sanny, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tapé ? Souffla Brittany à sa petite amie.

- Je croyais que c'était le loup, répondit l'autre à voix basse.

La diva fut rassurée de voir que Santana ne la prenait pas pour le loup, elle n'allait donc pas avoir de problèmes avec elle. Brittany lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir et elle pu alors essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Quinn ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle avait réussi à stopper la coulée de sang.

- Non, on a rien sur Q, répondit l'hispanique. Tout ce que l'on sait pour le moment, c'est que Chang et Chang se sont séparés après s'être disputé pour une raison stupide. Ils sont apparemment partis chacun de leur côté.

- Moi aussi j'ai quitté Finn, dit Rachel alors qu'elle n'en revenait que Mike et Tina ne soient plus ensemble.

- C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Santana.

- San !

- Santana a raison, Brittany. Je n'avais rien à faire avec Finn mais ce n'est que maintenant, face à la mort, que j'ai comprit qu'il ne valait plus grand-chose à mes yeux et que c'est en fait de Quinn que je m'inquiète.

- T'en pince pour elle ? S'étonna l'hispanique.

- Je ne sais pas, tout est très confus dans ma tête et tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est la retrouver pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Vous voulez bien m'aider à la chercher ?

Brittany lui aurait répondu positivement en temps normal mais on n'était pas « en temps normal », elle ne voulait pas prendre de décision et elle les avait toutes confiées à Santana depuis le début, car elle était sûre que la brune allait réussir à les protéger toutes les deux, et elle comptait donc bien la laisser décidé une fois de plus.

- C'est d'accord, fit Santana après un instant de réflexion. De toute façon, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ait ici, il était temps qu'on bouge de là.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte qui menait au couloir quand elle entendit un cri d'horreur provenir d'un endroit qui ne devait pas être très loin de là où elles se trouvaient. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'elles, une jeune fille venait de découvrir le corps sans vie d'un de ses camarades. Le jeune homme avait finalement était refoulé par son groupe qui n'avait pas réussi à lui accorder la moindre confiance. Comme il se retrouva alors seul, le loup n'avait eu aucun mal à le tuer sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. La fille était tombée par hasard sur le corps alors qu'elle recherchait une autre personne et c'était sans le vouloir qu'un cri était sorti de sa bouche. Elle entendit la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer dans cette salle s'ouvrir et eu tout juste le temps de se retourner, pour voir qui venait de faire son apparition, avant qu'un couteau ne se plante en plein dans son cœur. Elle s'écroula par terre, lutta contre la mort pendant plusieurs secondes avant que celle-ci ne l'emporte pour de bon. Fier de son lancé, le loup fit demi-tour en se demandant qui allait être sa prochaine victime.

De leur côté, Santana, Brittany et Rachel restèrent cloitrés dans leur salle pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que l'hispanique décide que la voie devait être libre. Elle se dirigea dans la direction où provenait le cri, entrant dans plusieurs salles avec prudence et trouva enfin les corps des dernières victimes. Elle se retourna pour faire face aux deux filles qui étaient restées derrière elle.

- Tina et Artie, annonça-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle continua ensuite son chemin à la recherche de Quinn et les deux autres la suivirent sans dire le moindre mot mais en ayant tout de même une pensée pour les deux morts. Quant à Puck et Quinn, ils n'avaient rien entendu, étant suffisamment éloigné du lieu du crime. En détaillant le profil de chacun des New Directions, ils avaient réussi à déterminer qui pourrait être le loup à leurs yeux. Il s'agissait de Blaine, l'ex-Warbler qui avait connu bons nombres de moments difficiles avant de se retrouver à la Dalton Academy.

Selon eux, il avait assez de couilles, comme disait Puck, pour faire une telle chose contrairement à Kurt, il n'était pas aussi niais que Finn pour monter un plan qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir, contrairement à Artie, qui était en fauteuil roulant, et Mercedes, qui était plus que nulle en sport, il pouvait s'enfuir rapidement s'il se faisait prendre, il n'était pas aussi gaga que Santana l'était avec Brittany quand il s'agissait de Kurt, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait très bien le tuer. Rachel avait trop à perdre pour s'amuser à un tel jeu, Rory avait prouvé son innocence en pleurant comme une fille devant le corps de Sugar, Mike n'était pas assez con pour commettre de tels crimes, Brittany était Brittany, Tina n'aurait jamais eu la force de tous les amener ici et Sam tenait trop à sa famille pour les abandonner de la sorte.

Ils restèrent donc là, à l'affut du moindre bruit, et espérèrent rencontrer très vite le supposé loup pour le mettre K.O. afin de le traîner jusqu'à la sortie et ouvrir la porte avec son code barre. Quinn se demanda alors si Rachel allait bien puisqu'elle était censée se trouver en compagnie du meurtrier. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures avant qu'ils purent enfin entendre quelqu'un faire son approche. Puck s'approcha de la porte et fit signe à Quinn qu'il devait y avoir deux ou trois personnes qui passaient par là, et ils se saisirent tous les deux d'une barre de fer, seules armes qui avaient trouvé avant d'atteindre cette pièce. Quand les intrus arrivèrent au niveau de la porte, l'iroquois l'ouvrit brusquement et celle-ci vint cogner une certaine brune dont le nez saigna à nouveau. Puck vit Santana sursauter alors que le regard de celle-ci était posé sur son arme qu'il tendait en l'air pour assener un coup en cas d'agression.

- Alors comme ça, on a peur de moi Lopez ? Se moqua-t-il en relâchant la barre de fer et en leur laissant la voie libre pour entrer. Attention, Puck le grand méchant loup pourrait bien te dévorer toute crue.

- Si tu penses pouvoir m'effrayer, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule mon vieux ! Lui répliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Quinn alla s'occuper de l'écoulement de sang du nez de la diva pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci qui était contente de voir que la blonde était encore en vie.

- Ca va aller Rachel ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pour moi. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tout va bien.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Finn ?

- Je l'ai quitté… pour toi.

La blonde ne su quoi répondre à cela et Rachel décida de continuer.

- Finn avait beau être menacé de mort comme nous tous ici, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiétais le plus. Je ne veux pas te perdre Quinn, tu comptes énormément pour moi et je n'arriverai jamais à imaginer ma vie sans toi.

L'intéressée était touchée par les mots de la petite brune. Ce moment difficile lui avait permit à elle aussi de faire le point sur pas mal de choses et elle avait fini par s'accepter telle qu'elle était puisqu'elle se disait qu'il n'allait peut-être pas lui rester beaucoup de temps à vivre. Elle avait enfin prit conscience d'avoir des sentiments, jusque là inconsciemment refoulés, pour la diva et maintenant cette dernière lui avouait que c'était réciproque. Elle se jeta alors sur ses lèvres pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela et quand elles mirent fin au baiser, Quinn osa enfin dévoiler ses pensées sécrètes à la brune.

- J'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais j'ai très envie de toi… là, maintenant.

- Oh, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as dis ? Fit Santana avec dégout.

- Je suis content pour vous les filles mais on commence à être nombreux ici, intervint à son tour Puck, alors je pense qu'on peut bouger de là sans crainte.

Les quatre filles furent d'accord avec lui et tous décidèrent d'explorer l'enceinte qui allait peut-être être leur future tombe. Sur le chemin, Santana annonça à Puck et Quinn qu'elle et Brittany avaient réussi à trouver la porte de sortie un peu plus tôt dans la journée et qu'il fallait bien scanné un code barre pour l'ouvrir. Bien sûr, les leurs ne fonctionnèrent pas. Après avoir essayé de prendre leur marque pendant une bonne demi-heure afin de mieux connaître le terrain et s'enfuir plus facilement en cas d'attaque, ils croisèrent Sam, Mercedes et Rory. Les deux groupes ne montrèrent aucune hostilité en s'apercevant, pensant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre en étant aussi nombreux, et pourtant un nouveau meurtre allait bientôt être commis parmi eux. Quand l'irlandais aperçu Rachel au bras de Quinn alors qu'elles étaient auparavant cachées derrière les trois autres, il se rua sur elle et lui fit le coup du lapin qui la tua sur le champ. Puck s'empara alors du jeune homme tandis que Quinn était en pleurs à côté de celle qu'elle venait de perdre pour toujours.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit bordel ? Cria Puck à l'irlandais.

- C'est elle le loup, se défendit Rory sur le même ton que son adversaire. Quand on s'est tous dispersé, elle est partit avec Finn, Kurt et Blaine, et devine qui on a croisé tout à l'heure ?

- Ils sont morts ? Demanda Puck tandis que Sam le lui confirmait d'un signe de tête. Même Blaine ? Mais c'est qui le loup alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est Rachel, fit Rory. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, on pourra enfin sortir d'ici alors tu devrais plutôt me remercier que de t'en prendre à moi.

- Rachel n'est pas le loup parce qu'elle était avec nous quand Tina s'est fait tué, expliqua Santana.

- Tina est morte ? Demanda Mercedes, toute aussi étonnée et choquée que Puck un peu plus tôt.

- Artie aussi, fit l'hispanique. Cela veut donc dire que le loup se trouve parmi nous ou alors qu'il s'agisse de Mike en supposant qu'il soit toujours vivant.

Pensant qu'il y avait plus de chances qu'il s'agisse de l'un d'entre eux, Santana préféra fausser une nouvelle fois compagnie au reste du groupe et partit donc avec Brittany pour se réfugier on ne sait où. Elle voulu prendre Quinn avec elle pour la soutenir mais Puck lui assura qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle. Il fit signe à Sam de partir avec les autres et celui-ci se chargea de s'occuper Rory, qui s'était effondré après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Il le souleva et passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir tandis qu'ils s'en allaient avec Mercedes.

- Tue-moi Sam, lui demanda l'irlandais après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le blond en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Je viens de tuer une personne innocente… je ne mérite pas de vivre après ce que j'ai fait.

- Ecoutes, tu croyais qu'elle avait tué Sugar. Si j'avais vu le corps sans vie de Mercedes, j'aurais fait la même chose que toi, dit-il alors qu'il en voulait quand même au brun d'avoir tué un des vrais lapins.

Rory n'y fit aucune objection, ne sachant quoi répondre et ils reprirent tous leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrèrent Mike.

- Vous savez où est Tina, les gars ?

A moins d'être un très bon acteur, les trois jeunes en face de lui comprirent bien que l'asiatique était complètement paniqué par les événements rien qu'en voyant son air affolé et en entendant le ton peu sûr de sa voix.

- On nous a dit qu'elle est… désolé, fit Sam qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot morte.

Ce fut alors au tour de Mike de s'écrouler par terre face à la perte de sa petite amie. Plus loin, Quinn était encore dans le même état que Mike, Puck l'avait laissé pendant plusieurs minutes pleurer la mort de celle pour qui elle venait de vivre un amour trop court.

- Il faut y aller, Quinn. Dis-lui au revoir, lui dit l'iroquois d'une voix douce.

La blonde saisit le corps qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces puis elle déposa un baiser salé sur ses lèvres qui allaient bientôt être glacées. Puck se saisit de ses armes qu'il passa à sa ceinture puis porta la blonde dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de cette vision cauchemardesque. Ou allaient-ils ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais ils étaient encore huit dans cette espèce de prison et ils allaient donc devoir attendre, à l'abri de la moindre attaque, que le nombre de lapins diminue encore et encore, et il réfléchissait aussi à qui pouvait bien être le loup désormais qu'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Blaine.

Les heures passèrent, la nuit tomba dehors et on ne pu pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez dans cette enceinte qui ne devait plus recevoir d'électricité depuis longtemps. Ils se trouvèrent tous une cachette pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, Santana et Puck ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit afin surveiller la moindre allée et venue. Quand au groupe de Sam, ils se relayèrent à monter la garde par équipe de deux au cas où l'un d'entre eux était le loup. Au matin, ils étaient tous morts de soif et espéraient pouvoir bientôt sortir d'ici parce qu'ils sentaient qu'ils pouvaient très bien dépérir d'eux-mêmes. Sam proposa au groupe de se diviser pour explorer plus rapidement le bâtiment afin de découvrir s'ils y avaient de nouveaux morts et pouvoir en émettre des conclusions. Son choix de duo initial se porta sur Mercedes mais la jeune fille lui affirma qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les deux garçons, toujours en état de choc, ensemble car ils deviendraient des proies trop faciles à tuer. Le blond partit donc de son côté avec l'irlandais et la chanteuse en fit de même avec l'asiatique.

A l'étage du dessus, Santana et Brittany s'apprêtait à sortir de leur cachette quand la blonde émit une théorie intéressante.

- Et si aucun de nous n'est le lapin ?

- De qui s'agirait-il alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une personne qui veut nous faire du mal en nous entretuant. Le coach Sue a toujours voulu détruire le glee club.

- Elle a besoin de nous deux pour remporter les nationales alors cela ne peut pas être elle, essaya de se convaincre la brune qui voulait toujours croire au fait que le loup était l'un d'entre eux. Allez viens, on va faire un tour.

Pendant qu'elles patrouillaient avec précaution, elles recroisèrent Quinn et Puck. La blonde avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré la perte de Rachel mais elle s'était calmé… les larmes n'étaient peut-être pas indéfiniment renouvelables, songea Santana qui n'expliqua qu'ainsi que son amie ait arrêté de pleurer.

- On reste ensemble ? Demanda Brittany. Après tout, on sait tous qu'on peut se faire confiance.

Les deux leaders acceptèrent après mûre réflexion et les quatre repartirent à la recherche du loup en supposant qu'il faisait parti de l'autre groupe de quatre. Groupe de quatre toujours scindé en deux. Sam commençait à s'en inquiéter d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparer de Mercedes et proposa à Rory de retrouver les autres sans perdre de temps, l'irlandais lui donna son accord et ils partirent dans deux directions différentes, pour les trouver plus rapidement, en se donnant comme point de retrouvailles l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. A mesure que le temps passait, Sam s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amie. Ses peurs augmentèrent encore plus quand il vu Rory courir dans sa direction avec un air paniqué.

- Tu as croisé le loup ? Pensa-t-il alors.

- C'est… c'est Mike… Je l'ai vu, il a…

Il avait beaucoup de mal à formuler ses phrases mais ce qu'il venait de dire suffit pour faire comprendre à Sam que l'asiatique s'était occupé du cas de Mercedes.

- C'est un homme mort, vociféra le blond avec toute la haine qui venait de surgir en lui.

Il couru alors dans la direction d'où venait le brun tandis que celui-ci essayait de l'arrêter.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare Sam maintenant qu'on sait…

Mais c'était trop tard, Sam était bien décidé à se venger sur l'asiatique. Il comptait lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire subir à la fille qu'il aimait. Quand il arriva enfin sur le lieu du crime, la haine laissa place à la stupéfaction. Il n'y avait pas seulement un mort mais deux, Mercedes et Mike. Un rire malsain se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna pour faire face à un Rory qu'il lui faisait découvrir une facette inconnue de sa personnalité. L'irlandais attrapa deux poignards qui étaient cachés sous sa ceinture.

- C'est toi ?

- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Si tu savais à quel point cela à été facile de tous vous éliminer… Sugar, un jeu d'enfant, vous étiez tous assommés que j'allais forcément attirer l'attention de personne. Artie, vous n'auriez vraiment pas du le laisser tomber et vous n'auriez encore moins du vous dire que c'était une bonne idée qu'on aille patrouiller chacun notre tour. Tina l'a suivit pas longtemps après. Pour ce qui est des trois garçons, il m'a seulement fallu lancer mes bébés en plein dans la jugulaire de Finn et de Blaine avant de pouvoir m'occuper tranquillement de Kurt, qui pleurait comme une fille. C'était marrant pour Rachel, je l'ai tué devant vous tous et j'en suis sorti indemne. Je suis un si bon acteur qu'on devrait me décerner un oscar pour cela.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sam qui ne comprenait pas.

- Comme si cela avait vraiment de l'importance.

Ses couteaux taillèrent alors l'air à toute vitesse et se plantèrent dans le corps du nageur qui s'écroula sur les deux autres corps. Un cri de stupeur retentit à quelques mètres de lui, c'était Brittany. Les quatre derniers lapins toujours vivants avaient finalement décidés de s'attribuer chacun une zone de recherche.

- Tiens tiens, c'est maintenant le tour de ma chère Brittany. Tu sais, j'avais pensé à ne pas te faire endurer tout cela en te tuant dès le début. En plus, ce jeu aurait été encore plus intéressant avec une Santana folle de rage mais je me suis finalement rabattu sur Sugar pour que tout le monde pense dans un premier temps que je ne puisse pas être le loup.

Désarmé, l'adolescent se rapprocha petit à petit de la blonde.

- Ne fais pas ça Rory… tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant.

- Tu es vraiment plus stupide que je ne le pensais, ria-t-il.

Il fonça sur la jeune fille qui réussi à l'éviter grâce à ses années de pratique de la danse qui lui avaient permit d'acquérir souplesse et vivacité. Santana et Quinn, qui s'était finalement retrouvé au bout d'un certain temps, firent à ce moment leur apparition au bout du couloir, et l'hispanique courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers l'agresseur de sa blonde. A l'autre bout de ce même couloir, apparu Puck qui en fit de même quand il comprit que Rory était le loup. Comme Santana avait une plus courte distance à parcourir que son ami, elle arriva avant lui et plaqua l'irlandais au sol, il reçu un bon nombre de coup de poing au visage. Puck arriva à son tour, il écarta la brune du loup, brandit une des barres de fer au dessus de sa tête et l'abattu avec violence sur le crâne du meurtrier qui mourut sur le coup.

- Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas laissé ? Il s'en est prit à Brittany ! Fit la brune avec rage.

- Pour que tu n'ais pas à vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Même s'il a tué dix de nos amis, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Brittany alla prendre l'hispanique dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme complètement.

- C'est fini Sanny, on va pouvoir sortir d'ici, dit-elle en l'emmenant vers la sortie.

Quinn leur emboîta le pas en ressentant une vive douleur dans la poitrine qui était du au fait qu'elle laissait Rachel derrière elle. Puck souleva le loup qu'il porta sur son épaule et il suivit les trois filles. Arrivé à la porte de sortie, il scanna de le code barre tatoué sur le poignet du jeune brun et celle-ci pu alors s'ouvrir. Ils sortirent alors tous de cet enfer en se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas eux-aussi morts au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Je vous met les règles du défi pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il en était:

Un membre du Glee Club tue ses camarades un par un. Vous pouvez faire cela en un évènement (du genre grosse tuerie lors d'une soirée) ou échelonné sur plusieurs jours, semaines... (Tueur en série avec indices et enquête), ou autre. / 4 personnes survivent. / Cette situation doit permettre à un des survivants de prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers une des 4 personnes ayant survécu ou, version triste, envers une personne tuée. = Vous aurez comprit que j'aime le drama que j'ai choisi la version triste avec Quinn.

Phrases à insérer (minimum 1)  
"J'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais j'ai très envie de toi là, maintenant" (Quinn à Rachel)  
"Si tu penses pouvoir m'effrayer, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule mon vieux" (Santana à Puck)  
"Toi, moi, c'était une erreur." (Rachel à Finn)  
"Et même si tu pars à l'autre bout du monde, je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Car ton cœur et le mien ne font qu'un" = je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé le moyen de la mettre mais ce n'était pas grave comme j'en avais insérer trois.


End file.
